Equestria: a Dashing Odyssey
by Paco Nyan Cat
Summary: Rainbow Dash teams up with other universes and Dr. Whooves to stop her alternate self, Shadow Dash from destroying all of Equestria. But soon they discover Shadow Dash is not the only threat to the Equestria
1. The Beginning of the End

Equestria: a Dashing Odyssey

"Sleepy Head, w-wake up, its 1:00 pm, i-it's not good to oversleep, you could get sleep de-." Said Fluttershy "1:00 PM, I'm late!" Rainbow Dash got out of bed and flew as fast as she could to the Wonderbolts tryouts discarding Fluttershy's greeting. On the way she saw something peculiar, smoke, not just a little campfire kind of smoke, it as a huge mass of smoke. She had two choices, either continue to the audition or investigate the smoke. She rushed towards the smoke and then to the horror to her eyes she saw a pony that looked just like her.

She was killing everypony she could get her hooves on. The other Rainbow Dash looked like her but also had some differences, other than the blood-soaked mane; the main difference was that she had bigger wings and stronger muscles. Rainbow Dash didn't understand so she took action and pummeled the other Dash to the ground. "Who are you and why are you doing this!" said Dash. "I think you know very well who I am, and for the other question, well, because it's my job as the leader of Equestria to harvest this world." Said the other. "What do you me-" Rainbow Dash was violently hooved off of the other Dash. "You are no threat to me Ms. Dash, I am not from your world, but from a more intellectual unflawed world, and let me be straight forward with you, I am here to harvest your world, you might think I am you, I am not you, I am Shadow Dash, I'm here to get stronger, and to do that I need souls identical to my genus makeup, now without further a do, your reckoning." She lifted a device which looked like it was used for extracting some type of energy.

"I don't think so" said Dashie in an angry tone. She wrestled off the Twin and flew as fast as she could to Canterlot to warn Princess Celestia. When she was at a high altitude she saw a huge portal with what looked like millions of Alicorns coming out. So she went even faster. When she got their, there were thousands of the Equestrian Royal Guard. Fighting wave after wave of alternate pegasi, she snuck in from the back. She made it to Princess Celestias room. "Princess, the ponies out of the portal are here to destroy all of Equestria. "I hear you concerns Rainbow Dash, things look grim but we have an advantage, have you and your friends, now go bring your friends here to be kept safe, Twilight is already on her way." Said Celestia.

Ponyville looked like not a single thing has happened. Rainbow Dash could still see the gigantic portal in the distance. Then she went into the main courtyard in the center of Ponyville. Everypony was gathered in a mob near the central stage, they were hoping the local government could save them from the inevitable death that was coming. Rainbow Dash saw Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity. "Hey you have to follow me to Canterlot, the Princess is requesting us to come to her palace." Exclaimed Dashie. "Well, what about Twilight?" asked AJ. "She is already there." Said Dash.

Then out of nowhere four portals popup in Ponyville. Out popped four versions of the mane six. One version was human ponies, another being Stallion ponies, the other were all alicorns and the last being versions that were twice as strong and wise as their counterparts of this realm... "We are here to save your world and many others, we are here to stand up against the tyrannical PRT324 Realm, who here speaks for your world" Said the human Twilight. Rainbow Dash thought to herself, this was her opportunity to save all of Equestria for once, since there was no Twilight here, she spoke up. "Since Princess Celestia isn't present nor is Twilight Sparkle present, I think I should speak for our world." said the eager Rainbow Dash. "As I thought" said a human Zecora coming out of the portal. Then many more ponies from all the universes many recognizable, yet many were ponies that Rainbow Dash had never seen before or just couldn't recognize from all the differences. Then a Police Booth appeared out of nowhere. Out walked a stallion that had an hourglass for a cutie mark. It was the Doctor, Doctor Whooves. "Hello everypony my name is Dr. Whooves, I am a time lord, in other words an alien from another world that watches over time and universal affairs, I have been notified of the possible war, so, I have come here to help this universe prepare, first order of business, where is this Rainbow Dash?" said the Doctor. "I am?" Said Dashie. "In the future you are famous for what you do in this war, you will be a vital asset to this war." Said the Doctor.

Rainbow Dash started evacuating the citizens of the cities to a Bunker in Canterlot. The Doctor started on his way to Cloudsdale knowing that's where Shadow Dash would be. When he got there Cloudsdale was in a state of ruins. There were dead bodies from both universes in the middle of all the fighting was Shadow Dash she saw The Doctor. "So is it really that time again?" Said Shadow. "Your tyranny is going to end soon; I just thought I would tell you that" Whooves said in a happy tone. The Doctor secretly put down an energy manipulative mine; it causes an energy bubble that vaporizes anything that touches it. She charged at the Doctor. She stepped on the mine and was trapped by the bubble. "My associates will just release me from this imprisonment." Screamed out Shadow. "This is just to temporarily stun you, this is your last chance to give up or you will be defeated." Said Whooves. Dr. Whooves did that to make a point get across to the other realm that the good guys are coming back for them, with a vengeance.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, the Mane Six were contemplating on what to do. Twilight suggested an assault directly on their world, while Rainbow Dash suggested a more stealthy approach by disguising as their counterparts; by putting on fake wings and what not. They eventually agreed on Dashie's plan based on the fact that Doctor Whooves said she would be the cause of winning this war. They later chose they needed a distraction to get into the portal, Trixie is going to create an illusion of her trying to get in, then the guards will go after it and then they will enter the portal.

In Shadows Homeworld…

"Is it ready?" said a mysterious time pony. "Yes, it will be shipped to the HQ tomorrow." Said a worker pony. "Good, prepare for my descent into the, world without magic." Replied the time pony.


	2. Through the Looking Glass

\ Authors Note: Sorry if I get something incorrect, I don't really watch Doctor Who.

Chapter 2: Through the Looking Glass

The Mane Six started on their way to the portal using a spell that made them invisible, but if they touch a power source like a portal, the spell will ware off, that's where Trixie comes in. They got to the portal; Trixie did her thing and created a distraction. Rainbow Dash went in first, then Fluttershy, but then something was wrong none of the others came through; the portal was closed on the other side, so they had no choice but to keep moving. The receiving end was in a steampunk type of building, pipes and gears moving everywhere. "I-I'm scared D-Dashie" "its okay, we can't be hurt, we're in disguises, right, Fluttershy?" "I guess your right" They walked for hours when they finally came to a big door big enough for a dragon. There was a hoof lock on the door Rainbow Dash was a counterpart of Shadow so she stuck her hoof in and it opened.

The outside world was nothing like the building, outside there was space age technolygy, there was spaceships scattered through out. The building said Equestrian Outpost. They continuied to walk. They stumbled upon a gate. She used the hoof lock again, and went through. Outside the gate was nothing but empty fields. "umm, where is everypony?" Rainbow asked herself. "...hey dashie theres a map on the gate..." Fluttershy said quietly. They looked at the map, it wasn't a world map or a city map, it was a galactial map, on it it showed three galaxies, the equestrian galaxy was the one they were in named fitingly because Equestria was the only planet. All of the galaxies on the map were part of the Celestial Alliance, led by, you guessed it Shadow Dash. They took off their disguises, they found no point in them if there was nopony there. They saw a crashed ship in the distance, they flew overthere to see what happened. On the ship it said "U.S.S Decahedron" the ship, the power was still on there was a few pony bodies but not that many. They took an elevator to the bridge. In the bridge of the ship there was an incoming transmission. Rainbow Dash walked up to where the voices were coming from and pressed the accept transmission button. "Your not Captain Buckard, where is he?" said Ambassador Reymer. "I don't know, but I'm not from here, I'm from another universe." said Dashie.

Doctor Whooves started on his way to the portal, but then felt a disturbance in the Space Time Continuum. Something happened that was not supposed to happen. He examined the essence of the portal, which is essentially the black box of a portal. It showed that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had gone into the portal as it was changing to a different end location. Which caused the others to go to a different place. Whooves knew that change of location was deliberate, Shadow had moved the portals end point because Dr. Whooves archenemy, a man with may names most people refer to him as the "G-man". Many hypothesis he is the first time lord created. The G-man can manipulate time without a tardis or a portal, he doesn't need anything. The G-Man told Shadow of what would happen in the future and told her how to avoid that future. The Doctor knew the G-man was getting revenge for letting Gallopfrey be destroyed.

On the other side of the current portal the rest of the Mane Six were kept in a prision cell, Rainbow Dashes plan disn't work at all because all of their counterparts were on the other side waiting, so when the Mane 4 came through they were put into custody "Twilight, how do we get out'a this prison." said Applejack "I don't know, but I hope Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are all right" said Twilight Sparkle.


End file.
